The Chousin
The three Chousin -- Washu-kami-sama (aka The Greatest Scientific Mind in the Universe), Tsunami-kami-sama, and Tokimi-kami-sama -- Are three 'Goddesses' from the Hyperdimension. While they are indeed older than the BZPB Multiverse, contrary to many beliefs, they did not create it. The true Creator Supreme (The Architect), created the BZPB Multiverse and all of its dimensions, leaving the Chousin in charge of nurturing and regulating time, space, and life, so that The Users could regulate their characters. Essentially, short of the Users, the Chousin are some of the most powerful beings in the Universe -- Each one specializing in a different aspect of creation. However, certain limitations are in place to ensure that, since they are emotional beings as much as the beings they watch over, they couldn't betray their cause. Up to this point in time, the Chousin are absolutely dedicated to the Users -- In fact, he gave them one mysterious 'mission' prior to creating the Universe, and to this day, they have not forgotten the secret task he gave them. When they all are actually together, the three Chousin act as a tribunal; deciding on matters of literally cosmic proportions. Washu takes the balanced/scientific approach, Tsunami takes the optimistic/motherly approach, while Tokimi takes the realistic/professional approach. Washu thinks with logical reasoning in her decisions -- Tsunami thinks with the best interests of the Universe's inhabitants as a priority -- Tokimi thinks with the Creator's orders paramount in mind. Appointed to help them are the Dimensional Caretakers -- D1 through D10 -- With the three Chousin together acting as the Caretakers of the ever-mysterious Hyperdimension. The three have not met for two-hundred thousand years, but share a bond that simultaneously connects all three of them with each other on a fundamental level while linking them with the multiverse and its dimensions. However, Washu has sealed portions of her own power in other beings of unknown identity so that she can study the Universe on a more personal level. She also seems to have made an assistant of Zev Raregroove, and has a daughter of sorts. Specializations Washu: 'Washu specializes in "Creation's x-axis" -- Space. At full power, she is able to manifest anywhere in space, even in multiple places at once; only limited at being in one dimension at a time. Also when she is at full power, Washu is able to freely manipulate matter and energy without consequence. However, at her current level, the most Washu can do with what she has is creating a variety of pocket dimensions and warping/teleporting with a massive, but still limited range. She also must convert matter and energy back and forth with mortal restrictions -- Namely, a type of 'equivalent exchange'. It is essentially thanks to her that every manner of alchemy has its own law of equivalent exchange -- At her full power, she can perform alchemy and either form of matter-energy conversion without that limitation ''or entropic consequences. '''Tsunami: Tsunami specializes in "Creation's y-axis" -- Time. She is able to see anywhere in the past or future, although in the especially distant future, even her great clairvoyance starts to become hazed. Also, she is unable to see when the Universe will come to an end. Tsunami can manifest -- In certain ways -- Anywhere in the time stream. While she's rooted in the present, Tsunami can make certain limited influences on the past. Also, she can stop time as long as she likes -- Unlike mortals -- And can freely turn time backwards and forwards simultaneously in one place. Perhaps her most potent ability is what she uses to postpone great dangers -- Within an enclosed space, Tsunami is able to cause an indefinite time loop that works by removing a section of time and 'connecting' the two 'ends', so that as soon as the end of that section is reached, it starts over again from that section's beginning. Tokimi: Tokimi specializes in "Creation's z-axis" -- Balance. She is essentially the "great equalizer" -- While she can't affect herself or the other Chousin, between any number of mortals or lesser deities, she can freely make their powers against each other as balanced or unbalanced as she sees fit. Also, she can maintain the Universe's stabilization under circumstances that should normally cause serious problems -- Like alternate Universes overlapping, galaxies being displaced, and time/space anomalies of various proportions. Essentially, without Tokimi's constantly activated power, she and her sisters would be severely limited in what they could accomplish. Tokimi allows 'entropic consequences' (Which will be explained) to be overcome. Without that, she herself could not maintain the balance; Tsunami could not influence the time flow, past and future as needed; and Washu would not be able to bend space, matter and energy as needed. Entropic Consequences In this case, 'entropy' means 'the tendency of things to go wrong in a system'. Within the context of BZPower Battles, if it weren't for Tokimi-kami-sama's supervision, many of the actions committed would have serious entropic consequences. Basically, things like taking one Universe's version of a being and moving them to another Universe, or permanently eliminating one of these 'versions' outisde of their own Universe, or even something as seemingly material as destroying several planets, all have a consequence -- An entropic consequence. Should the Universe be too imbalanced, the entropic consequences will begin. Energy and matter will start to shift to other forms; gravity will start to go haywire; galaxies will start to drift chaotically. Finally, when chaos has fully taken hold, the Universe will come undone in that dimension; eventually setting off a chain reaction in the other dimensions. So, Tokimi-kami-sama's inner power is maintained by a conciousness above her own, perhaps even that of the Creator Supreme himself. She can prevent most entropic consequences, and should something occur that she cannot stop, she is alerted to the precise location in space to stop it. The last of which is handy, because she is the best actual fighter among the Chousin. Trivia *The honorific the three Chousin share -- "-kami-sama" -- Basically means, in this case, "spirit lady"; showing their high authority, even among other so called deities. *In actuality, as the Chousin know, there is no such thing as an 'Alternate Universe' -- Each is essentially part of one True Universe encompassing all of them, but due to...Quite frankly a 'natural potential for weirdness' related to the aforementioned entropy, an anomaly occurs that, at a certain incredible distance from eachother, two points in Creation can be so impossible to reach by normal means that they create a semblence of being in different Universes. ... *...Screw it. Don't try and understand what was just said, it or you'll make a mess when your head blows up. *Unless you've watched Star Trek NG or DS9. Then you'll understand EXACTLY what he means. *Oh? Just look at the first image on Wikipedia's article on the Fourth Dimension, and imagine an actual dimension by that principle. That should satisfy anyone's desire for Mind Screw -- Which is an official term, by the way. Category:Beings perceived as gods by BZPB characters Category:Older Than The Big Bang Category:Spirits